


Leap of faith

by A_Little_Chaos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassins festival, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, will most likely rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Chaos/pseuds/A_Little_Chaos
Summary: It was gentle, soft and quick...and oh so perfect.





	Leap of faith

The night air was filled with laughter and cheers, Lestallum was always bright at night, but with the long awaited Assassin’s festival underway it lit up more than just the sky but the moral of the people.

“Aw man, I can’t believe it’s finally here!”

“I know!”

“You guys seem excited…”

When they finally parked the boys made their way to one of the booths, “Look at all the costumes!” Prompto's eyes gleaming. “Please tell me we're dressing up!” Prompto shaking Noct’s arm.

He smirked, “You think I would miss the chance to?”

“Look there's a costume booth over there!” Prompto pointed, pulling the young prince along.

Ignis let out a heavy sigh shaking his head, “Like children.”

Gladio smiled, “Ah let them have their fun, Remember this is a break. Might as well enjoy ourselves.”

“I suppose...” Ignis crossed his arms.

“Hey isn’t your lady supposed to have met us by now?” Looking at the time on his phone.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “She said she had a few things to take care of, She’ll be here momentarily.”

“Hey, guys! Get over here!” Prompto shouted over the crowd waving his arms.

Gladio shook his head, “Let’s go see what they want.”

Ignis frowned, “I think I know…”

_____________________________________________

After a few minutes at the costume counter, they headed back to the prize booth.

“There you guys are!” A woman's voice said happily, “I thought I was at-” She stopped staring at the boys with a surprised expression, “Oh...wow you guys look great!”

“I know right?” Prompto smiled posing in his outfit, “But Noct here decided to be a loner.” Putting his arm over Noct’s shoulder giving him a slight shake.

“Hey, can’t beat the original.” Noct smiled in his all white assassin’s outfit.

She giggled, “So uh is Ignis with you guys or..?”

“Yep, he’s just being shy.” Gladio teased giving Ignis a push forward.

“I-i’m Not, just a new sensation.” Unable to look at her folding his arms in a failed attempt to cover his exposed skin.

“You look so cool Ignis.” She said with a wide smile.

“See? She likes it; She can't take her eyes off you.”

She stumbled a bit wiping her chin in embarrassment, “What? Gladio?! I’m not…I’m just impressed you guys got a hold of the Medjays attire.” She mumbled.

Noct tilted his head, “You know the games?”

She shrugged, “Dabbled a bit.” Her eyes then looked to Ignis. He still wouldn’t look at her obviously not comfortable in his situation.

“Hey what are we standing around for we have a festival to explore!” Prompto exclaimed.

Noct smiled, and the two ran off into the crowd.

She fidgeted awkwardly, “Um...So I need to head to my booth; I’ll be back in an hour or so? We can all watch the leap of faith together?”

Ignis nodded, “Until then.”

She bit her lip and waiting a moment before turning and vanishing into the crowd.

Gladio shook his head, “You know she wanted you to kiss her right?”

Ignis’s head shot upward, “What are you talking about? We're in public.” He stated

Gladio rolled his eyes, “I’m not saying a full make out session just a good bye peck.”

Ignis’s brows furrowed making Gladio raise his hands in defense.

______________________________________

A half an hour went by Gladio had to leave to attend to his own affairs and Noct, and Prompto kept themselves occupied leaving Ignis to roam around himself. He stopped at one event where people attempted to cross pipes across rooftops; he watched for a fair amount of time (even took some notes) until a familiar voice caught his ear.

“Welcome to the Assassin’s festival!” They shouted.

Ignis turned following it until he came to another prize booth. The lady at the counter wearing an intricate Victorian style attire turned to him her face covered by her hood, “Welcome how can I-” She stopped fidgeting a bit, “How can I help you?” Her voice changed ever so slightly making him smirk in amusement.

“Yes, I was wondering about this attraction.” Pointing upwards.

“Oh, of course, the pipe walk is a test of balance and coordination. Make it to the end, and you can get up to 60 medallions!” She said happily.

Ignis stood shifting his weight a hand to his chin, “I see...-And what of that?” pointing again to something in the air.

She tilted her head confusingly leaning against the counter looking up until her hood slipped off her head making her freeze.

“Hello, darling.” Ignis smiled.

She gasped as she slowly pulled her hood back over her eyes, “Hey…”

“Why are you attempting to avoid me?”

She folded her hands on the counter, “I didn’t mean...I just know you don’t like the whole “Dressing up thing…”” She said quietly.

He looked at her confusingly, “I don’t mind it? You look rather ravishing.”

She ducked her head in embarrassment, “But you look so put off by it...So I thought if you saw me like this you...I don’t know.”

He chuckled, “I’m put off by **what** I’m wearing not the costume wearing itself.”

She gave an understanding nod, “If you're uncomfortable why don’t you change?”

He let out a breath, “The others were quite keen on doing these ones…”

“Well, those outfits are rare right now the game isn't even out yet.”

Ignis’s brow perked, “I have a feeling you “dabbled” a bit more in these games than you let on.”

She shrugged with an innocent smile.

“Hey, Evie! Your Shift is up; I can take it from here.” A man said entering the booth with a similarly styled attire as hers.

“Thanks.” She said grabbing her bag from under the counter and exited the stand.

“Evie?” Ignis questioned.

She laughed, “It’s my character's name the one I’m dressed as.” Giving a small spin to show off the outfit. "I was afraid I wasn’t going to finish it in time.”

He stopped, “You made that?” Looking at her with complete awe.

She laughed giving a few poses, “Impressed Scientia?”

He smirked, “Very.”

As they continued to walk the crowd began to thicken making it hard to stay together, It would be easier just to hold hands, but Ignis was not very fond of the gesture even if it was just to keep track of one another.

As soon as they escaped from the cramped crowd, an idea struck her, “So you said you don’t mind dressing up right?”

Ignis gave a quizzical look, “Should I dare ask why?”

“Trust me?” She smiled.

Ignis pondered it a moment but accepted, “Alright! Wait right here!” She exclaimed.

After a few minutes, she came running back with a clothes bag in hand, “Here try this one on instead! There is a changing area over there.” Pointing to a small booth.

Ignis stood awkwardly but made his way to the changing booth; He took quite a bit making her almost regret the decision until she felt a small tap on her shoulder, “Apologies for making you wait, there were... a lot of buckles.” Her eyes lit up “You. Look. Amazing!”

He stood more straight and less awkward still taking in the details of his attire, “And which one is this from?”

“The second game, and the best part.” She put her arms up around his neck bringing his hood over his eyes.

“Now no one knows it’s you.”

He chuckled a bit looking at himself in one of the tinted windows of a store, “Feel better in this one?” She asked.

“Yes.” He smiled.

_______________________________________________

They still had some time before meeting with the others spending most of the time walking around and enjoying the attractions.

“Ugh, it’s getting crowded again.” She sighed.

Ignis nodded, “Shall we go then?”

She let out a small groan knowing she was going to get tossed around in the crowd again as they got closer she braced for impact until a hand snaked its way into hers, “We’ll have a better chance getting by this way.” Ignis said holding her hand tightly as he guided them away from the crowd.

She was in shock staring at the man next to her and then glancing down to their cupped hands, For a moment she wondered if she grabbed hold of a stranger. “Ah, this looks much better.” He stopped, “Is something the wrong love?”

She shook her head, “No it’s nothing…” Her face completely red and thanking the six it was covered by her hood.

“Are you sure?” She could feel his grasp tighten ever so slightly.

“Positive, Come on! There are still some things left to see.”

It was so strange he was almost like an entirely different person, Not in a bad way just looser, relaxed even under the hood she could see his smile and his laugh seemed brighter.

While taking a small break at the cafe Ignis phone began going off, “Ah...it’s almost time to meet with the others.”

He took her hand once more as they approached the tower, “Hey they're over there.” She said pointing through the crowd. As soon as they saw the others, she felt his hand loosen and fall from hers.

Ignis removed his hood as they met up, “Ignis you changed?” Noct said.

He fidgeted a bit, “Ah yes…”

“It was my idea.” She said holding up a hand as she removed her hood.

Prompto's eyes went wide, “Hey looks like someone joined the brotherhood!”

She rolled her eyes shaking her head, her gaze then went to Ignis holding his hands behind his back his smile gone. The crowd started to erupt in cheers making everyone look up to see a person ready to take the leap, stretching their arms out and jumping off making the crowd gasp and shout before they landed safely.

“Aw man, that was awesome!” Noct said excitedly.

“Then why don’t you try it?” Prompto said giving him a nudge.

“You gonna do it with me?”

“What no way! I like my neck not broken.”

Noct chuckled, “Pansy.”

The crowd started to shift a bit as more people began to gather, she got pushed around making her bump into Ignis holding onto his arm, “Are you alright?” He asked bringing her closer to him and held her gently.

She nodded. Blushing at how close they are.

“Ooooh Look at you two showing some PDA.” Prompto remarked.

The two froze looking at each other before Ignis released her moving away, “Prompto…” Gladio grumbled.

Just then her phone began to ring, “Hello?....Yea...uh-huh….ugh, I told him not to eat that! Alright, I’ll be right there...” Hanging up, “Sorry guys, The guy helping at my booth just got sick….”

“That sucks…” Gladio said

“Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.” She smiled.

Gladio gave Ignis a small push forward, but he brushed it off and watched as she gave a tiny wave and left.

Gladio shook his head, “Strike two.” The comment made Ignis frown.

____________________________________

“Here you are! Congratulations.” She smiled giving a young boy his won eagle plushy.

She leaned on the counter noticing the couples walking by holding hands and enjoying each others company, she let out a heavy sigh feeling absolutely selfish, She would never want Ignis to feel uncomfortable but holding hands being close like that it just felt so nice, right... She rubbed her bottom lip as thoughts started to loom. A roar of cheers made her perk up looking up to see someone gracefully cross the pipes with ease.

Not long after they approached her booth placing a card on the counter making her eyes go wide, “Oh Wow, you were fantastic; Congratulations! Seriously I’ve never seen someone with this kind of time!”

“Would you like to trade your medallions for a prize?”

They nodded, shifting a bit before quickly removing their hood; she stood in shock as he guided his hand under her chin gently bringing her forward her hood slipping from her head as their eyes met for a split second before their lips touched.

It was gentle, soft and quick and oh so perfect.

He gave a warm expression, "I'll see you later." as he pulled his hood over his gleaming green eyes a broad smile still on his face as he disappeared into the crowd.

She slowly drew her hood over her still shocked face slowly turning into a smile of her own.

“By the six...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis breaking out of his shell a little bit. 
> 
>  
> 
>  I love Ignis in his Assassins attire but felt really bad how uncomfortable he was in it.


End file.
